I'm Only Human
by CatyCrisis
Summary: Stiles, a boy plagued by near uncontrollable anger for all he's lost in life. He's lost his mother to dementia, his identity to a brother whom wishes him dead, and his best friend to said brother. When the dark and mysterious Derek Hale enter's his life, he fights for the only person he can call his own, because he's only human. He can only take so much before he snaps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is just a new story I'm trying out. I'm really liking it, but in some parts I also feel like I'm contradicting myself so if you find these parts **please **let me know so I can revise it! Constructive Criticism is helpful as well, but don't spout off and nitpick everything that's written as this is an unrevised version.

* * *

Chapter 1

What if all you knew in life was the agonizing knowledge of knowing all that you had someone, your younger sibling, wanted it all? That he wanted your comics, your clothes, your friends, and the very life you were living? You, naturally, wouldn't give it to him, but, what if, it was forced from you from the very man you called "father"?

Genim "Stiles" Stilinski was the older brother, but you wouldn't know that had you looked at any of his public records, because Genim "Stiles" Stilinski was his younger brother now. His dad had their names changed so that Machiavelli "Michael" Stilinski was now Stiles' name…Stiles' very identity was taken from him for the sake of making John's younger son happy.

Stiles was the bastard of the two children. Any time Stiles found something that looked to make him even the slightest bit happy – Michael had to complain about wanting it first, and that Stiles having it wasn't fair. John would always take whatever Stiles found, and give it to Michael so the favored son would be placated as opposed to seeing a spark of life in Stiles' eyes.

Stiles was so dosed up on Adderall, and other ADHD medications that he hardly felt anything but the roaring shame within his own head and heart as he woke up at 4am everyday just to walk to school…to get some solace in the still darkened streets just to reminisce on the old friendships he had. Man he missed Scott like he missed a limb – ever since Michael's identity got switched to his own Michael took Scott away from him.

Took his ADHD away from him, though Stiles could see the kid was obviously faking it, took away his crush on Lydia Martin, took away everything that made Stiles who he was so Stiles saw more solace in the black clothes of the gothic culture, found solace in the dark of the night when he'd climb to the roof and watch the moon, found solace in music like Papa Roach, Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, and even some older music that pre-dates back to the 50's. "Civilization" by Danny Kaye and the Andrew Sisters was an all-time favorite of his…just don't tell Michael that as he'd take it away from him too.

Stiles' usual get up involved black Tripp pants of some kind, a slim fit band tee to remind him that he **indeed **had a desirable body frame, and a baggy hoodie that was usually up to block any resemblance to Michael should the other kids find out he was a Stilinski as well. Michael wanted John to change Stiles' last name, but John couldn't bring himself to go that far so he just let Stiles have his mother's maiden name in school as it'd make it easier to keep Stiles connected to his family.

The chilly air was flung passed him with each breath as he neared the school at near 4:30am. He always came to school early so he could practice Lacrosse on the field with some of the spare equip in the Locker Room that Coach Finstock conveniently left unlocked for him during the week. Coach Finstock, conspiracy nut that he was, favored Stiles over his brother since Stiles didn't have any distractions to hinder his grades in his class.

Course Finstock gave Stiles some failing tests and papers every now-and-then per Stiles' request as he didn't want Michael to gripe about Stiles being smarter than he was since he was now the older sibling…course count on Coach Bobby Finstock to not lie on his computer what Stiles was making, and, when grade cards come out, doesn't expect Sheriff John Stilinski to not come trudging through his door once he sees a fake grade card in his hand that had been modified by Stiles' brilliance.

Actually, all the teachers do this for Stiles even though it saddens them to see Stiles hide his intelligence. Mr. Harris usually keeps Stiles later just to make a show of scowling him when he's really asking how Stiles got his hypothesis for the lab they had just done which, of course, makes Stiles go into total nerd mode for the better part of fifteen minutes before Harris tells him he'd better go or he'd be miss his next class.

Stiles knew he and Lydia Martin were competing for Valedictorian, but the Princess of the school didn't even know that all the extra work Stiles was doing late at night on the weekends were the teachers giving him more advanced, college course, work that was actually helping him get into NYU when he graduates. He's currently on course with the sophomores in English, Math, and Science courses there as the Professors were about beating down the school doors giving him homework to try and trip him up or stump him.

Stiles finds that hilariously funny as he was using his computer, and the Public Library to his advantage on those weekends while his little brother was off gallivanting with Scott and whoever else Michael hung out with. John liked that both boys were out of the house during the weekends sometimes as he could have his deputy friends over for the baseball and football games…Stiles knows this as he knows to beat it during those times.

It's not that Stiles particularly enjoys look like a world class nerd – it's just the only thing that reminds Stiles that he's still got something that Michael doesn't have. Michael doesn't have his brain, his thoughts, his feelings, his intelligence, his inspirations, and his admirations; Machiavelli "Michael" Stilinski ain't got shit on Genim "Stiles" Stilinski, and that'll be shown in Michael's graduation as Stiles is sitting there perfectly smug when he has to wait to be called on to get his diploma while, when Stiles graduates early, Michael won't even be able to see him graduate.

Stiles would be getting his degree in Paleontology and going on dinosaur digs all over the known world while he'll be getting another major in History so he can fill in the gaps of time between digs with discoveries of Ancient Cultures…, and Stiles would get his rightful name back. He'd get his identity back while leaving Michael, and his pathetic spoiled ambitions at the fucking door.

Stiles just had to bide his time, and wait. Through the years Stiles' patience has become infinite, and he's using it to his advantage – making sure that soon those that looked down upon him as the bad Stilinski child would soon have all heart attacks when they learn **he **was the superior brother in the Stilinski family, and not that whiny, spoiled, piece of shit person he was forced to call brother.

As soon as he got the bag of Lacrosse balls, and spare Lacrosse stick out from the Locker Room, he checked the stick to make sure none of the strings needed replacing before he scooped one of the balls up with the head of the stick, and then unleashed the anger within him that blossomed like a black rose in the heat of the night surrounding the bloom in a red aura just waiting to be using to either hurt someone or something.

Stiles couldn't help, but let out an angry yell that permeated the air with just a taste of the anger held inside him. He forcefully threw the ball into the net with so much force one would swear it'd tear through the net if he had been just a little bit stronger. This continued with each ball Stiles shot at the net until he started working up a sweat that forced him to take his baggy hoodie off where he then put his ear buds into his ears so he could work to let off more of his anger while also working on calming down.

He put the one song on that helps him really cope with his life instead of just saying, "Fuck it" and opting out like many teenagers do these days. He can't let Michael win, he can't hurt his Mom like that, and he just feels like something big is coming…something that'll derail his plans for his future. The song that keeps him from opting out? "All I Want" by A Day To Remember.

Every time it plays he feels all his anger, all of his shame, all his sadness…all of everything that the medicine is forcing him to feel that isn't happiness, fun, excitement…all of everything he would feel if his father didn't count his pills to make sure the prescribed amount was missing from the bottles each morning. John had told Stiles that he counted the pills in the bottle once when he saw all the pills were still in the counter so he forced Stiles to take them as he watched then had Stiles open his mouth, and checked every crevice to make sure Stiles had swallowed them.

"Let's leave no words unspoken, and save regrets for the broken. Will you look back when you think of me? All I want is a place to call my own to mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone (whoa). You know to keep your hopes up high, and your head down low! Keep your hopes up high, and your head down low! All I want is a place to call my own to mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone (whoa). You know to keep your hopes up high, and your head down low!" Stiles screamed out at 6am when Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey are just coming to school.

School was about to start getting more crowded around 7am as school started at 7:30 so he should start putting all of the Lacrosse equipment up least **Michael **calls the Principal on him for using equipment he wasn't permitted to use, but his anger seemed relentless right now so, after putting the equipment away carefully, he just took off running around the Lacrosse pitch. His pants didn't hinder his ability to run as it was something he'd gotten used doing while running from assholes like Jackson Whittemoore; the Lacrosse player being surprisingly slower than Stiles, and Stiles has had to give his Dad the slip if he had been where he shouldn't be.

Like at the old Hale House.

Slowly, now that he was really tiring himself out, his anger slowly went back to sleep so it could just bloom tomorrow morning. It was getting harder and harder to get his anger back into check once he's let it release some of its steam into his veins; like a fire under his skin that no amount of cold water could put out.

Soon more and more people started showing up which forced Stiles to stop his sprinting so no attention came his way. He grabbed the Sunny D, and energy bar from his bag so he could start cooling his ass down. Luckily the Coach let him keep a change of clothes in his office so Stiles wouldn't have to curse every bit of the known universe for having to go through a school day smelling like he'd just lost fifty pounds in three hours. Luckily there were showers as well otherwise a change of clothes just wasn't going to cut it this time – his anger had just been on that side of wild and uncontrollable so tomorrow he's thinking of using the cold mornings to just let his anger out as soon as he leaves the house so he can run all the way to school before practicing Lacrosse so he can get a good portion of the steam taken care of.

"M-Michael? Um…" a timid voice said from beside him. Stiles, having taken to leaning against the bench behind him, looked to his right to see none other than Isaac Lahey looking all sheepish and like a kicked puppy. 'His Dad must have beaten him again' Stiles thought as he let Isaac try to stop fidgeting; everybody that was anyone who paid enough attention to Isaac could tell that he suffered from child abuse on a pretty high scale. Course no one, but Stiles knew seeing as he looked out for the Outsider's like they were his friends without having any real strings attached to them – he was there for Erica when she was having a seizure in his proximity, he was there sitting next to Boyd if he just needed to know someone was bold enough to give a shit about him without speaking much, and he offered Isaac an escape when the guy just couldn't take being around his Dad any further.

On a number of occasions without his own Dad's and Michael's knowledge Isaac had been smuggled into Stiles' room so he could have some place to sleep safely for a night or two. Isaac always cuddled up to him like he was the safest thing in Isaac's world which, come to figure it out, Stiles _was _the safest thing in Isaac's world as Stiles never hurt him nor got angry with him. Isaac was like a little puppy that needed to be protected, and Stiles gave him a bit of shelter to just have that – protection.

"You can come over tonight – no sweat Isaac" Stiles told him already knowing that Isaac needed him to take care of the bruises and little scratches that littered the teens body. Out of nowhere, Isaac rushed into him, and snuggled into his chest; Stiles still needed that shower so he'd have to move himself and Isaac to the Locker Room so Isaac could be in his close proximity so he wouldn't panic.

The last time Stiles went to take a shower, and Isaac was on "cling mode" the kid had almost had a heart attack from the panic he was in when he woke up to find Stiles not with him. Stiles then compromised with himself so he could be within Isaac's eyesight at all times when that happened…or close enough to talk to in a near murmur.

"Come on big guy, I need a shower before school starts" Stiles cooed knowing it'd get Isaac to move and let him up so he could gather his things so they could go to the Locker Room. "Want my banana and Sunny D?" Stiles asked handing out the spare Sunny D and banana he had brought knowing he'd be meeting up with one of his three Outsider friends at some point today. He'd have figured it'd be Erica, but one cannot pick and choose who one sees first.

Isaac nodded lightly looking hungry so Stiles knew he went to bed without dinner last night – that would be the first meal he's had since he was over at Stiles' house Saturday night more than likely. Which was fucked up beyond all recognition in Stiles' opinion, but no one asked him so he'd keep his pretty little mouth shut for the time being.

Once they walked into the Locker Room, Coach Finstock was in his office so Stiles was able to walk right in, "Hey Coach" he greeted going behind the Coaches desk to a locker that is jammed full of Stiles' clothes that he'd have to take to the dry cleaner's and get washed so he could put them back in the locker so he could continue to have something to wear whenever he needed it.

"Hey Squirt" Coach Finstock greeted back as he looked down at his grade book. "What'd I get on last week's test?" Stiles asked pulling out his last change of clean clothes and a clean towel that Finstock let him use. "How about you tell me what you got you Grade A genius" Coach Finstock jabbed playfully as he graded Michael's paper now. "A plus as usual I guess then" Stiles snickered as he looked over the Coach's shoulder to see Michael get a D plus on the test. "Oh my god Dad is going to have an aneurysm" Stiles commented as the D plus was on one of the most important papers for the year.

"I'm giving you a C plus Stiles just to taunt that talentless brother of yours. He can't play Lacrosse to save his life, he whines about running Cross Country, and he refuses to lift weights. Where all that food he inhales goes to is a mystery of its own" Coach commented keeping his voice down so Isaac doesn't hear him from outside the door.

Coach Finstock knew who he really was as Stiles had confided in him when his anger had made him explode in the lunch room which ended with Michael having a bloody nose and black eye while he accidentally made Scott have an asthma attack that had made Stiles drop his anger just to help him breath once more. He hadn't wanted his best friend to go into a fit because of an emotion that is always being built up within him – even though Scott and he didn't talk or hang out anymore didn't mean that Stiles didn't want to latch onto him for dear life whenever he could.

Coach Finstock raised his head up as if having an idea, "Stilinski, I watch you throw the Lacrosse ball into the net sometimes, and I wonder how you'd be on the field" he said still thinking on the idea, and looking like he liked it more and more. Stiles flinched, "No thanks Coach, I'm afraid I'd put all of your players into the hospital if I was to practice with them" Stiles declined jokingly as he was actually serious about the hospital part of it.

"I know you would, but maybe they'd actually learn how to handle the damn ball then if you did that" Coach Finstock ranted as the bell rang for classes. "I'll give you and the kid hall passes so you can take a shower Stilinski" Finstock said knowing how much Stiles didn't want to attract any unwanted attention by his stench which wasn't all bad Coach admitted since Stiles smelt like hard work and determination. The smell his team lacked.

"I'll show how to throw the ball, but if you think of wanting me to tackle someone you'd better have a stretcher ready" Stiles commented before exiting the office. "Isaac, Coach is going to give us hall passes so our teachers won't complain, okay?" Stiles told him looking him into the eyes to show his seriousness. "O-Okay, yeah" Isaac answered while nodding his head. "Tell Coach your name first so he can write your pass, I'll wait right here for you" Stiles said as he left the door open and stepped back a bit so Isaac could go in and talk to Coach.

It took less than a minute as Isaac was very fidgety when Stiles wasn't close enough to touch or see. Remember that thing Stiles said about not having any strings attached? Well that was a bit of a fib as Stiles was like…near romantically close with Isaac seeing as the kid kissed him whenever his clingy mode really kicked into stress mode, and he needed physical comfort that usually ended with them having sex or giving the other a blow job.

Stiles will admit that, yes, the sex was great, but it didn't hold much merit in Stiles' world of fantasies. It was loveless sex, and he'd rather watch the old "The Mummy" movies (the one **not **featuring Brendan Fraiser) than be doing it, but Isaac needs it so Stiles just goes with it. Sometimes his anger tries to creep in, but he holds it down since it really aggravated him that Isaac couldn't go even a little rough so Stiles has to find some other way of getting that bit of him out.

Stiles takes a quick shower as he doesn't want Isaac to get any ideas about doing anything with Coach nearby, and he's secretly hoping and praying that Isaac's clingy mode takes a nose dive while the school day progresses. Stiles towel's his hair dry before using some hair paste to redo his hair before he's once more ready to go through the school day like a shadow.

Usually he's in class on time, but Isaac and his talk with Finstock made him late – ah well, sometimes it's worth it plus it's not like the teacher's care since he's smarter than their other students. "Come on Isaac" Stiles said tugging him lightly to his feet. Isaac immediately attached his lips to Stiles' so Stiles humored him, and they made out for five or six minutes before Stiles stopped them knowing Isaac would soon want to go further, but Stiles had high school and college homework to turn in so he couldn't be much later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I would have liked to see more comments, but you can only pic your battles so I'll take what I can get from you guys, but here's another chapter for those that are interested in this story. I thank the two people that commented along with everyone that's following and favoriting as well!

* * *

Chapter 2

If Stiles' emotions were gratuitous words, you'd be hearing a lot of bleeping right about now. Isaac's clingy mode hadn't lessened throughout the day…it had gotten worse! It had gotten to the point that third period was spent down in the Boiler Room with Isaac on his knees sucking Stiles off like Stiles' dick was his personal lollipop, and it took everything in Stiles' mind to fuel his god damned boner as even his fantasies were looking less and less appealing. Stiles hasn't been able to find anyone appealing in so long that he was recycling middle school fantasies as opposed to the ones that he usually calls upon.

This shit was getting old fast.

It hasn't passed Stiles' mind that his anger is being fueled by this as well; because it went from twice every month they had sex or gave each other blowjobs to ten times a month – what is wrong with this picture? Stiles was a teenager made up of porno images, and text books, yes, but he also had other things on his mind than his own dick!

Isaac can dream about Stiles fucking him, because Stiles wasn't going to waste fourth period on this shit! Of course, Isaac didn't seem to get that memo, because he begged for Stiles to fuck him. There is time well spent, and time wasted on something Stiles wouldn't find pleasure in – having sex in the Boiler Room of all places was one of those things so Stiles put his foot down, and told Isaac that he had a test in fourth period so they couldn't even if Stiles had found one ink blot of wanting too. There is a fine line between what Isaac wants, and what Stiles feels. Stiles will not lead Isaac into a relationship when Stiles feels nothing short of care for him – like the potential friend that Stiles always wanted in middle school.

Fourth period was History class, and he had to turn in his high school and college homework to the teacher who would fax it to NYU who would pass it on to the assigned teacher who would grade it then send it back with Stiles' grade on it. He should have stopped by Harris' classroom first, but Stiles just had .2 seconds to get to History class without being late thanks to Isaac fucking Lahey.

Stiles figured he needed to start running after school to get more of his building anger out so he won't lash out like he did last year, and thankfully Michael never wanted to be caught dead being near him so Stiles could do whatever he wanted when he wanted after school so long as he was in the house by 10. That sounded kind of sad now that Stiles really thought about it, that's like telling Peter Pan to grow up and Tinker Bell that fairy's aren't real.

Oh look, Stiles missed the History lesson. Looking at the board told him all he needed to know so he could do the reading and homework quickly in his fifth period…which he wonders why he ever goes to as it was Coach's class as he knows what the lesson is with just looking at the board so Stiles lagged back, and went to Harris' class first to see what he missed and turn in the double homework load.

He knocked on the door just to ensure the man who treated him like a fellow Physics graduate wouldn't be slightly mad at him for just walking in while he was in the middle of teaching a class. Mr. Harris motioned him in, "Mr. Gliskorvich, would you mind telling me why you're gracing me and my Chemistry class with your…wondrously pathetic presence?" Mr. Harris asked him putting on the act that he did with everyone when he wasn't alone with those he cared for.

"Here to turn in my homework, sir" Stiles said holding up the manila folder of college homework along with the classes assignment on top of it. "Good, I hope it is all more exceptional than the less than desirable work you had graced my desk with last Friday" Mr. Harris said before turning away from him as the signal of his dismissal.

Stiles walked out knowing Harris should have given him detention for his late homework, but Harris did the laidback approach with him today so it meant Harris' day wasn't as arduous as he was making it out to be thank goodness. Otherwise Stiles woulda been burnt toast walkin' as he made it to Coach's class who snapped at him for being for the lesson, but didn't give him detention either.

Most teachers didn't give Stiles detention's unless they were having shitty days so, hopefully, his last class wouldn't be so bad…otherwise Stiles will cry in self-pity about why today had to suck harder than it ever has. At lunch, Erica tugged him out into the hall and cried about how hard her life was, and why it wasn't fair that everyone laughed at her for the simple fact that she had Epilepsy.

All Stiles could do was hug the poor girl until her tears dried up, and was pulled together enough to go back into the cafeteria and eat her lunch while Stiles sat with her, Boyd, and a now-not-clingy-mode Isaac. They didn't talk, just enjoyed each other's company, just happy to feel people close to them. Stiles just sat there looking at the three people that were as close to friends as he'd ever had since Michael convinced Scott that he was Stiles and not Stiles' little brother.

School finally ended and Lacrosse practice was here – Stiles had a promise to keep to Coach Finstock, and he was heavily dreading it right now. Why did he have to see Coach Finstock as a crazy father figure rather than an annoyance to society? The man recited the Independence Day speech each time he wants his team to get a little fight into them – not that it ever worked.

He threw his book bag and black hoodie down onto the bench so he could assess the players that come onto the field. Strengths and weaknesses are the first thing he wanted to observe before he moved on to teaching these guys how to seriously throw a ball without a goalie getting in the way and blocking it before they even attempt to throw it.

"Alright listen up you bunch of airheads, Greenberg – no I don't have any actual candy Airheads. I asked a special person to come here, and help train you bunch of sissys" Coach Finstock said going into his full blown Coach mode. "Welcome Michael Gliskorvich" Coach Finstock introduced as Stiles made his way to his side.

"What does he know about Lacrosse, Coach?" Michael asked immediately wanting to antagonize Stiles, but Stiles wasn't letting it affect him. "A lot more than you Stilinski now listen up. Michael is going to assist you bunch of sore losers into getting into top shape or as top of a shape as one can get in a single practice session. Listen, watch, and learn what he does – this can make us or break us understand?" Coach Finstock told them before blowing his whistle.

"Listen up! First things first! I want to assess your speed, and no, that doesn't mean how fast you can throw the ball into the net without the goalie getting there first to block it! I mean how fast your legs can run!" Stiles shouted at them letting some of his black flower of anger to bloom, and help him overcome the stage fright he would have gotten had he not thought ahead.

"I want twenty suicides going from one side of the pitch to the other; this will help me weed out those that will not be able to take my training seriously! Coach, if you will please" Stiles instructed before Coach Finstock blew his whistle to start the suicide runs. "If it feels more comfortable you may strip out of your helmet and pads, but keep in reminder that you wear these two objects while playing! Meaning you may go the easy route, but easy isn't always what you eventually will have!" Stiles shouted at them assessing the running team with a critical eye.

He easily picked out his brother and Scott as both had determined looks on their faces, but it seems Scott wasn't giving it his all; like he was holding back. "McCall!" Stiles shouted to him wanting to express his thoughts to him. "Yes, Co- I mean Michael?" Scott asked as he kept up a consistent moderate pace. "Give me your all or sit your ass down on a bench!" Stiles shouted at him then seeing Scott tense up when he realized that Stiles was onto him so he sped it up more, but Stiles **still **noticed Scott was holding back. 'I'll have to figure out why he's holding back later' he thought as he watched the other's some having to stop and take breaths while other's just ended up walking the suicides.

"Stilinski! Move your useless limbs and run! Greenberg! Get some water man you look like an over ripe tomato" Stiles said looking at the team critically while letting his black flower go into full bloom so he get some of the built up anger out of his system by shouting at the team. "Shut up Michael! You don't know shit about Lacrosse!" Michael shouted at Stiles so Stiles, without warning, darted at him and tackled him.

"Listen up!" he shouted to the team when he had Michael pinned under him. "This is one of the reasons why you need to pay attention to my training today, because someone can come out of nowhere and tackle you to the ground so they force you to give up the ball if you have it…or they give you a love tap in the shoulder to deter you from getting the ball, either way, you're getting a player taken out or pushed to a disadvantage. This training will help you to successfully thwart those attempts so you can **actually **win a game" Stiles explained to them before getting up off Michael and making his way toward the sidelines.

"I'm telling Dad you piece of shit!" Michael shouted at him in a fit. Stiles didn't turn back and just said, "Acknowledging me as your brother is the first step to admitting you're a spoiled brat" he took his place back on the sidelines, and watched as Michael kept raging at him, but Coach Finstock just blew the whistle to keep the rest from giving him any attention while he went as far as to threaten to kill Stiles.

"Man your brother's really got some Grade A spoiledbratitis" Coach Finstock commented as he watched Michael get up from the ground, and start doing proper suicides. "Lived with him since I was two, and when our Mom died it made some demon spawn of Satan come out of him, and swallow my sweet baby brother up" Stiles said back to him before he felt like yelling at Scott again to hustle seeing as it was angering him to see him holding back.

"Stop! Next we're going to get some aggression out, and just bash into each other. McCall! You and I will show them how to do it!" Stiles shouted at him before jogging onto the field and standing back from the others. "Co…I mean, Michael, I don't think that's really a safe thing to do" Scott commented not wanting to hurt his best friends little brother. "Get over here McCall or I'll do to you what I did to Stilinski!" Stiles shouted at Scott wanting get some of the fresh anger out of him so he won't kill his own brother.

Scott jogged up to him until he was a few feet away, "Alright what I want you to do is hit me your hardest, and for the love of God Scott don't hold back" Stiles told him before stepping back a bit. "M-Michael shouldn't you get some pad's on or something? I've been told I hit pretty hard" Scott stuttered out not being able to compute what Stiles just told him to do. "All of those suicides told me you are hiding some strength and speed within you that you don't want others to know about – buckle up McCall, because I want to feel all of it" Stiles told him as he braced himself for the hit.

He could see on Scott's face that, if he could, he'd whimper like a puppy with its tail between its legs. "Hit me McCall! Give it everything you've got!" Stiles shouted at him locking his muscles into place to make it that much harder to move him. Scott shook his head trying to plead with Stiles through his eyes not to make him do what Stiles wanted, "Hit me Scott! Tackle me Scott!" Stiles shouted at him once more not caring to see the pleading in Scott's eyes.

Scott, knowing he had no other choice, rammed into Stiles full force dislodging him from his place and throwing him down onto the ground. The force caused Stiles to go down **hard**, and shatter his right arm in two places, "Shit! Fuck! Shit!" Stiles screamed as his anger was forced back due to the pain in his right arm. Scott helped ease Stiles up when he saw Stiles was holding his right arm close to his body - Stiles' adrenalin started pumping thankfully so the pain was lessened, but it didn't mean it wasn't there.

"Michael, the Paramedics are on their way" Coach Finstock told him as he came toward him, and lightly grasped his upper arm, but that was a bad idea as it shot a new wave of pain through Stiles causing him to scream out. Scott moved to his left side, and helped ease him to his feet, "I told you I shouldn't have done that. I told you, and you wouldn't listen to me" Scott said looking pissed and sad at the same time. "That's what bro's do-"Stiles cut himself off not meaning to say what he just said, "-Shit" Stiles said trying to think up a good excuse.

"I-I mean that's what happens w-when someone tells you to bash into them w-without pads on" Stiles stuttered through knowing Scott was most likely seeing through his lie, and, if he did, he wasn't able to comment on it as the Paramedics had shown up in that time to take him to the hospital. "Thank the gods for adrenalin, and morphine!" Stiles commented as the Paramedics helped him sit on the stretcher, and then lay on it.

As he was carted away to the hospital, they fitted him with a split so his arm wouldn't move, but Stiles wasn't too keen on moving it anyway, and, sadly, they didn't give him morphine like he wanted since he had listed off a few heavy medications that he had to take for his ADHD. The morphine could have made the effects of some of the meds worse…like suicidal worse so he had to just deal with the pain until the doctors figured out just how bad his broken arm was.

'Now that I think on it…Scott had hit me pretty hard, and I can take down some of the burliest guys. Now what I'm wondering is how my brother from another mother was able to get an edge over me…how'd the kid with asthma get an edge over me?' Stiles thought as he was wheeled into the ER. "Possible fracture to the right arm, and has been wanting morphine since we got him" a female Paramedic explained to Ms. McCall.

"Now Stiles you know you can't have morphine with the concoction of pills you are on" Melissa said looking at his chart. Whether John changed his name or not, Melissa was always able to tell Stiles and Michael apart, "It was worth a shot" he said as they wheeled him to the X-ray machine. "Well unless you want Michael to steal your identity completely, I would advise you **not **to do that" she said before she helped Stiles onto the X-ray bed.

"Alright I want you to just lay back, I want you to try and move your arm onto the bed gently" Melissa instructed him watching him as he tried to move his arm, but just got a shot of pins and needles in his arm, "I can't, it won't budge" Stiles said shaking his head lightly. After a bit of careful maneuvers, Stiles' arm was on the bed, and, thankfully, the initial pain of the injury was finally left with pins and needles feeling, and not something a whole hell of a lot worse.

A couple hours later, and more careful maneuvers of Stiles' arm into a sling, a doctor came into the room with his X-rays. "Well Stiles you either got hit by a Mac truck or fell off a bridge, because you have a hairline fractures on three ribs due to how much practice you've been doing with Lacrosse off the record of course, and you have three comminuted fractures spanning the radius, ulna, and humerus. Whoever tackled you, tackled you pretty hard, and you're lucky that they didn't do anything worse, but, sadly to say, in order to fix your right arm we need to go in and put some internal fixtures in as well as hook them up to some external fixtures just to make sure your arm stays stable" the Doctor explained to him. "Man I'm wondering how I'm going to pay for all of this" Stiles laughed nervously knowing it'd cost him a lot more than college tuition.

"Do you still live with your parents?" the Doctor asked seeming a bit worried about the kid. "I do, it's just…I don't know if he'll come to give his consent for the surgery or not" Stiles answered as he looked away wondering if his Dad would really make him go it alone like he's been making Stiles since his Mom died or not. "We have a bit of time that we can wait, but I wouldn't recommend waiting too long otherwise the fracture could start to heal wrong" the Doctor said before giving Stiles privacy to call his Dad.

"Sheriff's Department" a female voice said over the phone. "Hey Tammy, it's Michael can you put Dad on please?" Stiles asked her as he wanted to fidget, but his right arm couldn't move so he didn't. "One second" she said before he was put on hold then transferred to his Dad's phone. "Sheriff Stilinski" his Dad said answering. "Hey Dad, I need you to come down to the hospital – I broke my arm helping the Lacrosse team out today" Stiles said as if there was nothing to worry about, and wouldn't take much time out of his Dad's work day.

"Michael I can't, I have a mass of paperwork to fill out, and I just don't have the time" Sheriff Stilinski answered automatically. "Of course you'd do anything for the little runt, but when I need you all I get is a backhanded excuse. Forget it I'll get Scott's Mom to give the hospital consent for the surgery I need" Stiles answered back angrily before tossing his phone down onto the bed beside him. Deep breaths troubled him a bit from the stress fractures on his ribs, but the pins and needles feeling of his right arm was worse.

Melissa soon came back to check on him, and that's when he confessed that the Sheriff wasn't even coming to see him or give consent for the Doctor's to repair his arm. "I'll sign the consent forms for the surgery – I'm sorry Stiles" Melissa said before she hugged the kid that she thought of as a son.

Before long, Stiles was being prepped for surgery, and was mentally getting himself ready for when he'd wake so he wouldn't have to expect his Dad by his bed side. He hated that he was treated like the bastard of his family seeing as he was right there when his Mom died, and then took the brunt of the Sheriff's anger when he consumed too much alcohol. Stiles had dealt with it then, and he'd deal with the disappoint now – not like he had much choice.

Soon he was wheeled into surgery, and he slipped into the deepest sleep he'd ever experienced. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before – it was calming, it was serene, it was embracing, and it was loving. It was all he'd ever needed ever since his Dad virtually abandoned him, and ever since his Mom died, Stiles felt like he could smile and laugh again without a care in the world. It was like when he found something he'd love forever, and always be happy with it. There was no shame, no pain, no anger, and no resentment – only the light airy feeling that made him laugh uncontrollably. Stiles loved it, and wished he could stay there forever, but knew he couldn't so he made the most of his time there that he could.

Outside of his mind, an aged man with greying blonde hair in a Sheriff's uniform waited in the Waiting Room with a pissed off brown haired boy beside him that looked a bit like him, but not as much as his older brother did. This boy never wanted to do anything that dealt with his older brother, and virtually wanted to destroy the very person his older brother was, but his brother always thwarted his attempts at every turn even though the younger took away everything the older was.

The older brother had grown from those experiences that made it nearly impossible to destroy him, and the younger had done everything physically possible to hurt him. He's now even trying to get his "best friend" Scott McCall to hurt him after Michael had chased him straight into the clutches of a werewolf. Yes, Scott had caused his brother to get put into the hospital with a broken arm, but a broken arm doesn't kill him now does it? Michael didn't want to kill his brother himself as it'd leave a trail straight to him so it'd have to be someone else.

Panning back over to the aged Sheriff, showed the face of a man that was filled to the brim with guilt and felt the more and more he pushed his oldest son away the more and more that his oldest son will be consumed in a darkness that he can't grow from. He noticed how his son would leave the family home early so he could get to school earlier than everyone else just to let out his aggressions at the Lacrosse field – he had followed his son to the school on some days just to ensure he was safe before he himself went to work.

Sheriff, though not proud to admit it, knew his son was sleeping around with a boy named Isaac, but it seemed more out of comfort for the Isaac kid and not Stiles' sexual gratification so he suspected that Stiles wasn't in love with the kid so the Sheriff had to wonder what else was Stiles doing that he didn't know about. So, shamefully, the Sheriff started following his oldest around to make sure Stiles wasn't doing drugs.

He saw him come out of the Reyes home a few times rubbing the sleep out of eyes, and saw him come out of the Boyd house once or twice doing the same thing. He never went to the Lahey house unless Stiles was really pissed off about something, and that was when John had to take his son to jail for assault and battery.

Thankfully that was the previous year, and Stiles hasn't been there since.

It all seemed like to the Sheriff that Stiles was sleeping over at these houses at times just to be away from his own home, and the Sheriff couldn't figure out why…unless…the reason was because he wasn't cared for in his own home so he went to others' homes to get something to eat and sleep. If he couldn't stay at their places, Stiles would sleep in the tunnel at the playground, and that just killed the Sheriff as Stiles would rather sleep outside than in his own home.

Now, the Sheriff thought, now was the time that the Sheriff would try to make an effort to try to even be friends with his son. He lost the right to be called "Dad" – he knows, but being a friend was better than being nothing to his son. It was better than being a person that caused him pain like he had when he had been drinking.


End file.
